Sun visors for motor vehicles are normally mounted to the roof of a motor vehicle by a bracket and arm assembly that allows the visor blade to pivot horizontally between a storage and a use position. Often, the mounting assembly also provides a vertical axis about which the visor blade may pivot between a position proximate the front windshield and a position proximate the driver's side or passenger's side window.
For example, my U.S Pat. No. 5,031,954 discloses a mounting bracket and arm assembly for a sunshade including an inner bracket having an integrally formed square boss that is inserted into a corresponding hole in the sheet metal roof of a vehicle. A bracket arm is snapped into the inner bracket, and includes a key that fits within an arcuate keyway in the inner bracket to initially lock the inner bracket in place, and thereafter limit the range of through which the sunshade may pivot about a vertical axis. However, a tool is required to remove the sunshade after it has been mounted.